DxD: Gamer Character Sheets
by The BadAss Writer
Summary: The stats and skill of our main character for the story 'DxD: Gamer'. Each sheet will be published along a new chapter and it will describe the stats and skills of the main character at the end of the chapter that these sheets are updated with.
1. Sheet 1

**Status Window**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 3 Next Level: 22.0%**

 **HP: 350/350 R: 0.6% (2.1) per Minute  
MP: 907/907 R: 1.7% (15.4) per Minute**

 **STR: 4  
VIT: 6  
DEX: 3  
INT: 33 (30+3)  
WIS: 17  
LUCK: 10**

 **Stat Points: 10  
Money: 0$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 5%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **Observe. Active. Lvl 4 [1.8%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 8 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 4 [37.4%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within twenty meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 1 [23.4%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 100% when active. Increases object's durability by 100% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 30 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 1 [25.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 1 [12.2%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 60 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 1 [14.8%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 100% of INT Concussive Damage. 20% of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 10 Meters. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 1 [22.4%] A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Max number of arrows: 1.**

 **Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. Cost: 30 MP.**

 **Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 40 MP. Maintenance Cost: 60 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 20 MP per weapon. 5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **High Speed Movement. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. %]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 10 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 5% increase in attack damage with swords. 5% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 2% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**


	2. Sheet 2

**Status Window**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 5 Next Level: 1.9%**

 **DP: 5400/5400  
HP: 738/738  
MP: 2113/2113 R: 2.4% (50.7) per Minute**

 **STR: 8.2 (8+1.2)  
VIT: 17.5 (14+3.5)  
DEX: 8 (7+1)  
INT: 67.5 (50+17.5)  
WIS: 22.5 (18+4.5)  
LUCK: 10**

 **Stat Points: 0  
Money: 300$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **Observe. Active. Lvl 7 [9.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 6 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 4 [6.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within twenty five meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 9[0.8%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 110% when active. Increases object's durability by 110% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 24 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 1 [50.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 1 [50.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 5 [12.8%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 120% of INT Concussive Damage. 25% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 10 Meters. Cost: 16 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 5 [0.0%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 2 per second. Cost: 25 MP.**

 **Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 5 [0.1%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 32 MP. Maintenance Cost: 40 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 5 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 5 [8.7%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 30% increase in attack damage with swords. 15% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 2% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20% Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300% when active. Cost: 13 MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 5 [4.0%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 15%.**

 **Mana Affinity. Passive. Lvl Max. A skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **10% increase in MP recovery rate. 5% increase in total MP amount. 5% increase in magic attack. 5% increase in magic defense. 30% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **Medium Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An ability given to the few users that are born with an exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 15% stronger. Uses 10% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 5[0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 25%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**


	3. Sheet 3

**Status Window**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: [Undead Hunter]  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 17 Next Level: 23.2%**

 **DP: 84600/84600  
HP: 2968/2968 R: 5% (148.4) per Minute  
MP: 3047/3047 [15%] R: 13.7% [110%] (417.4) per Minute**

 **STR: 51.3 (38+ [35%] 13.3)  
VIT: 50.7 (39+ [30%] 11.7)  
DEX: 50 (37+ [35%] 13)  
INT: 70 (50+ [40%] 20)  
WIS: 65 (50+ [30%] 15)  
LUCK: 10**

 **Wind Affinity: 10  
Fire Affinity: 10  
Water Affinity: 10  
Lightning Affinity: 10  
Earth Affinity: 10**

 **Stat Points: 28  
Money: 49150$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **(Always On) Observe. Active. Lvl 18 [43.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 2 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 18 [1.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within ninety five meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **(Always On)Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 15 [2.1%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 130% when active. Increases object's durability by 130% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 2 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.  
-Zombie ID. Monsters: Zombies.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 2 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 12[67.2%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 140% of INT Concussive Damage. 35% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 20 Meters. Cost: 12 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **(Always On) Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 5 [0.0%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 2 per second. Cost: 25 MP.**

 **(Always On) Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 33 [0.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 5 MP. Maintenance Cost: 10 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 5 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 25 [1.3%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 110% increase in attack damage with swords. 55% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl 10 [0.0%]. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 22% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20% Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300% when active. Cost: 13 MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 25 [0.8%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 35%.**

 **Mana Affinity. Passive. Lvl Max. A skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **10% increase in MP recovery rate. 5% increase in total MP amount. 5% increase in magic attack. 5% increase in magic defense. 30% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **Medium Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An ability given to the few users that are born with an exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 15% stronger. Uses 10% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 10 [0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

 **Mana Regeneration. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 100% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Basic Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to half. Elemental skills damage output rise a 100%.**

 **Mana Perception. Active. Lvl 20 [9.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 115 meters. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **Fire Twister. Active. Lvl 1 [60.0%]. A long distance elemental attack made of fire that creates literal twisters made of burning hot flames that are controlled by the caster's will. This skills causes 400% of burning and exploding damage in contact with the target. Cost: 22 MP. Max number of twisters: 4.**

 **Thunder Spear. Active. Lvl 1 [25.0%]. The power of lightning has been granted to you and now you can harness that chaotic power to do your binding. The spear of lightning created by your power can both be used as a close range weapon and can be thrown at your enemies. This skill causes 1500% of piercing damage. 500% electrical damage. Causes momentary paralysis. Cost: 100 MP. Maintenance cost: 150 MP per minute.**

 **Flying Swallow. Active. Lvl 1 [25.0%]. The wind is everywhere and you have learned to direct the freedom loving spirit of the air to do your biding. An extremely sharp blade made of raging winds that can cut through almost everything. This skill causes 1200% of cutting damage. Causes 'Bleeding' status effect. If a body part is severed damage ads up accordingly. Cost: 100 MP.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [32.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Life Drain. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**


	4. Sheet 4

**Status Window**

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: [Bane of the Undead]  
Status: Humanoid Dragon [+30% HP, +30% MP, +30 to all physical stats]  
Race: Human/Dragon Hybrid Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 25 Next Level: 3.2%**

 **DP: 257400/257400  
HP: 6253/6253 [30%] R: 9.2% (575.3) per Minute  
MP: 6900/6900 [50%] R: 14.3% [120%] (986.7) per Minute**

 **STR: 96.7 (46+ [45%] 20.7 + 30)  
VIT: 92.4 (48+ [30%] 14.4 + 30)  
DEX: 98.2 (47+ [45%] 21.2 + 30)  
INT: 140 (100+ [40%] 40)  
WIS: 65 (50+ [30%] 15)  
LUCK: 10**

 **Fire Affinity [Dragon Fire]: 40  
Wind Affinity [Dragon Wind]: 30  
Lightning Affinity [Dragon Lightning]: 30  
Water affinity: 10  
Earth Affinity: 10  
Shadow Affinity 10 (40 when using Cloak of Deathly Midnight)**

 **Stat Points: 18  
Money: 254100$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **(Always On) Observe. Active. Lvl 22 [43.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 2 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 28 [1.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within none hundred forty five meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **(Always On)Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 25 [2.1%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 150% when active. Increases object's durability by 150% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 2 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.  
-Zombie ID. Monsters: Zombies.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 2 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 12[67.2%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 140% of INT Concussive Damage. 35% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 20 Meters. Cost: 12 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **(Always On) Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 15 [4.0%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 2 per second. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **(Always On) Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 40 [0.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 5 MP. Maintenance Cost: 10 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 22 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 25 [1.3%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 110% increase in attack damage with swords. 55% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl Max. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 80% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 (60 When wearing Cloak of Deathly Midnight) [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30 (80)%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20 (70) % Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300 (400)% when active. Cost: 13 (None) MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 35 [0.8%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 45%.**

 **Awareness of Mana. Passive. Lvl Max. An elite skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **20% increase in MP recovery rate. 10% increase in total MP amount. 10% increase in magic attack. 10% increase in magic defense. 60% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **High Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 30% stronger. Uses 20% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 10 [0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

 **Mana Regeneration. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 100% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Basic Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to half. Elemental skills damage output rise a 100%.**

 **Mana Perception (Always Active). Active. Lvl 35 [9.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 120 meters. Cost: 15 MP.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [32.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Life Drain. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Dragon Fire. Passive/Active. Lvl 10 [12.1%]. The mighty flames of the dragons of old are yours to command thanks to the high fire affinity you possess and the dragon like properties of your body. This fire is magical in nature and burns hotter than most fires of both mundane and magical origin. This skill turns normal flames created by you into dragon flames and assimilates skills that use fire. The skill grows using Fire Elemental skills and creating Fire Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 120%.  
Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skills by 20%.  
Grants immunity to Fire Elemental attacks that use flames weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister. Cost: 18 MP.  
Spiraling Fireball: 100 MP.  
Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon: 400 MP.  
Red Dragon's Roar: 300 MP.  
Iron Fist of the Red Dragon: 50 MP.  
Flaming Claw of the Red Dragon: 50 MP.  
Scorching Wings of the Red Dragon: 100 MP.  
Crimson Lotus: 800 MP.  
Dragonic Fire Aura: 250 MP.**

 **Dragon Lightning. Passive/Active. Lvl 5 [8.0%]. The powerful lightning that was harnessed by the dragons of old is yours to do with as you please due to the lightning affinity you poses and the dragon like properties of your body. This lightning is magical in nature and glows brighter and more powerful than lightning of a similar nature. This skill turns lightning into dragon lightning and assimilates skills that use lightning. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 110%.  
Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 15%.  
Grants immunity to Lightning Elemental attacks that use lightning weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Dragon Lighting. Assimilated Skills:  
Lightning Spear: 80 MP.  
Lightning Bolt: 50 MP.  
Lightning Blade: 100 MP.  
Pale Lightning: 20 MP.  
Red Dragon's Lightning Roar: 350 MP.  
Dragonic Lightning Aura: 300 MP.**

 **Dragon Wind. Passive/Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The indomitable winds created by the might flaps of the dragons of old are yours to direct due your wind affinity and the dragon like properties of your body. Wind generated by you will possess inherent draconian energy infused in it and will be more powerful than normal magical winds. This skill turns wind into dragon wind assimilates skills that use wind. The skill grows by using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Wind elemental skills by 100%.  
Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skills by 10%.  
Grants immunity to Wind Elemental attacks that use wind weaker that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Flying Swallow. Cost: 90 MP.**

 **Shadow Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 5 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the darkness produced by light itself. Shadows are everywhere and they are your to command and harness. This skills allows you to materialize and manipulate shadows as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 95 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Shadows can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Shadow Affinity by 15.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Shadow Techniques by 110%.  
Decreases cost of Shadow Techniques by 55%.  
Known Techniques:  
Shadow Bind  
Shadow Murder  
Shadow Travel  
Shadow Tendrils**

 **Psychokinesis. Active. Lvl 5 [9.0%]. The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. By imposing the power of your will fueled by the energy known as mana you can affect everything that has mass and substance. Cost: 1 MP equals 2 pound of force.**

 **Eidetic Memory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to extremely intelligent people. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.**

 **Perception. Passive. Lvl 1. [0.0%]. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by one hundred percent.**

 **Boosted Gear. Active. Lvl 7 [3.0%]. Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear has the ability to "** _ **Boost"**_ **which doubles the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Maintenance: 100 MP.  
Annoucements:  
Boost: Doubles the user's HP, MP, STR and DEX. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.  
Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power in a beam of raw magical power from the Jewel of the Welsh Dragon.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again until he releases another Explosion, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained.  
Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**


	5. Sheet 5

**Status Window**

* * *

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: [Bane of the Undead]  
Status: Humanoid Dragon [+30% HP, +30% MP, +30 to all physical stats]  
Race: Human/Dragon Hybrid Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 30 Next Level: 12.7%**

 **DP: 514800/514800  
HP: 7525/7525 [40%] R: 9.2% (692.3) per Minute  
MP: 7500/7500 [50%] R: 14.3% [120%] (1072.5) per Minute**

 **STR: 102.5 (50+ [45%] 22.5 + 30)  
VIT: 95 (50+ [30%] 15 + 30)  
DEX: 102.5 (50+ [45%] 22.5 + 30)  
INT: 140 (100+ [40%] 40)  
WIS: 65 (50+ [30%] 15)  
LUCK: 10**

 **Fire Affinity [Dragon Fire]: 40  
Wind Affinity [Dragon Wind]: 30  
Lightning Affinity [Dragon Lightning]: 30  
Water affinity: 10  
Earth Affinity: 10  
Shadow Affinity: 10 (40 when using Cloak of Deathly Midnight)  
Light Affinity: 35**

 **Stat Points: 43  
Money: 354100$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

* * *

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **(Always On) Observe. Active. Lvl 22 [43.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 2 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 30 [1.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within one hundred fifty meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **(Always On)Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 25 [2.1%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 150% when active. Increases object's durability by 150% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 2 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.  
-Zombie ID. Monsters: Zombies.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 2 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 12[67.2%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 140% of INT Concussive Damage. 35% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 20 Meters. Cost: 12 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **(Always On) Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 15 [4.0%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 2 per second. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **(Always On) Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 40 [0.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 5 MP. Maintenance Cost: 10 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 22 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 25 [1.3%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 110% increase in attack damage with swords. 55% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl Max. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 80% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 (60 When wearing Cloak of Deathly Midnight) [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30 (80)%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20 (70) % Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300 (400)% when active. Cost: 13 (None) MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 35 [0.8%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 45%.**

 **Awareness of Mana. Passive. Lvl Max. An elite skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **20% increase in MP recovery rate. 10% increase in total MP amount. 10% increase in magic attack. 10% increase in magic defense. 60% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **High Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 30% stronger. Uses 20% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 10 [0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

 **Mana Regeneration. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 100% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Basic Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to half. Elemental skills damage output rise a 100%.**

 **Mana Perception (Always Active). Active. Lvl 35 [9.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 120 meters. Cost: 15 MP.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [32.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Life Drain. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Dragon Fire. Passive/Active. Lvl 10 [12.1%]. The mighty flames of the dragons of old are yours to command thanks to the high fire affinity you possess and the dragon like properties of your body. This fire is magical in nature and burns hotter than most fires of both mundane and magical origin. This skill turns normal flames created by you into dragon flames and assimilates skills that use fire. The skill grows using Fire Elemental skills and creating Fire Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 120%.  
Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skills by 20%.  
Grants immunity to Fire Elemental attacks that use flames weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister. Cost: 18 MP.  
Spiraling Fireball: 100 MP.  
Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon: 400 MP.  
Red Dragon's Roar: 300 MP.  
Iron Fist of the Red Dragon: 50 MP.  
Flaming Claw of the Red Dragon: 50 MP.  
Scorching Wings of the Red Dragon: 100 MP.  
Crimson Lotus: 800 MP.  
Dragonic Fire Aura: 250 MP.**

 **Dragon Lightning. Passive/Active. Lvl 5 [8.0%]. The powerful lightning that was harnessed by the dragons of old is yours to do with as you please due to the lightning affinity you poses and the dragon like properties of your body. This lightning is magical in nature and glows brighter and more powerful than lightning of a similar nature. This skill turns lightning into dragon lightning and assimilates skills that use lightning. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 110%.  
Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 15%.  
Grants immunity to Lightning Elemental attacks that use lightning weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Dragon Lighting. Assimilated Skills:  
Lightning Spear: 80 MP.  
Lightning Bolt: 50 MP.  
Lightning Blade: 100 MP.  
Pale Lightning: 20 MP.  
Red Dragon's Lightning Roar: 350 MP.  
Dragonic Lightning Aura: 300 MP.**

 **Dragon Wind. Passive/Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. The indomitable winds created by the might flaps of the dragons of old are yours to direct due your wind affinity and the dragon like properties of your body. Wind generated by you will possess inherent draconian energy infused in it and will be more powerful than normal magical winds. This skill turns wind into dragon wind assimilates skills that use wind. The skill grows by using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Wind elemental skills by 100%.  
Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skills by 10%.  
Grants immunity to Wind Elemental attacks that use wind weaker that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Flying Swallow. Cost: 90 MP.**

 **Shadow Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 5 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the darkness produced by light itself. Shadows are everywhere and they are your to command and harness. This skills allows you to materialize and manipulate shadows as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 95 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Shadows can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Shadow Affinity by 15.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Shadow Techniques by 110%.  
Decreases cost of Shadow Techniques by 55%.  
Known Techniques:  
Shadow Bind  
Shadow Murder  
Shadow Travel  
Shadow Tendrils**

 **Psychokinesis. Active. Lvl 5 [9.0%]. The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. By imposing the power of your will fueled by the energy known as mana you can affect everything that has mass and substance. Cost: 1 MP equals 2 pound of force.**

 **Eidetic Memory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to extremely intelligent people. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.**

 **Perception. Passive. Lvl 1. [0.0%]. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by 100%.**

 **Boosted Gear. Active. Lvl 7 [3.0%]. Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear has the ability to "** _ **Boost"**_ **which doubles the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Maintenance: 100 MP.  
Annoucements:  
Boost: Doubles the user's HP, MP, STR and DEX. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.  
Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power in a beam of raw magical power from the Jewel of the Welsh Dragon.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again until he releases another Explosion, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained.  
Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Sense Danger. Passive. Lvl 5 [0.0%]. A natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 **Human Path. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Through the ingenious use of the skill Life Drain and the skill Knowledge Absorption at the same time, the Game created a skill that allows him to drain information directly from the victim's mind. The skill allows the user to rummage through a being's mind and extract the exact information that is wanted. When the user is finished, they can decide between absorbing a person's soul, extracting it from its body and letting it join the Circle of Reincarnation or leave it within the body. Cost: 500 MP.**

 **Light Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 5 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the light that chases shadows and darkness away produced. Light is everywhere and it is yours to command and harness. This skill allows you to materialize and manipulate light energy as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 95 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Light can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Light Affinity by 15.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Light Techniques by 110%.  
Decreases cost of Light Techniques by 55%.  
Known Techniques:  
Light Spear  
Light Sword  
Light Shield  
Light Barrier  
Light Bullet  
Light Barrage  
Light Bomb**

 **Heroic Strength. Passive. Lvl MAX. An ability given to those blessed with tremendous power. The user possesses great physical strength, casually reaching beyond the limits of most men. 50% Increase to Physical Attack Damage. 50% Increase to STR related skill effects.**

 **Iron Body. Passive. Lvl MAX. An ability given to those rare few born with surpassing vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure. 50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate. 20% Decrease in Damage from physical attacks. 10% Increase to total HP amount. 10% Increase to total Stamina amount. 30% Increase to VIT related skill effects.**

 **Amazing Grace. Lvl MAX. An ability given to those with tremendous mastery of their own bodies. The user possesses refined control and coordination, displaying elegance in everything they do. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects.**

* * *

 **Harem**

* * *

 **Aika Kiriyuu  
Miko Katase  
Mina Murayama  
Hana Hyoudou**


	6. Sheet 6

**Status Window**

* * *

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: [Bane of the Undead]  
Status: Humanoid Dragon [+30% HP, +30% MP, +30 to all physical stats]  
Race: Human/Dragon Hybrid Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 34 Next Level: 2.7%**

 **DP: 1206000/1206000  
HP: 8775/8775 [50%] R: 9.8% (860) per Minute  
MP: 7800/7800 [50%] R: 28.6% [220%] (2230.8) per Minute**

 **STR: 123 (60+ [55%] 33 + 30)  
VIT: 98 (60+ [30%] 18 + 30)  
DEX: 123 (60+ [55%] 33+ 30)  
INT: 140 (100+ [40%] 40)  
WIS: 130 (100+ [30%] 30)  
LUCK: 10**

 **Fire Affinity [Dragon Fire]: 73  
Wind Affinity [Dragon Wind]: 63  
Lightning Affinity [Dragon Lightning]: 63  
Water affinity: 33  
Earth Affinity: 33  
Shadow Affinity: 33 (63 when using Cloak of Deathly Midnight)  
Light Affinity: 58**

 **Stat Points: 18  
Money: 1854100$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

* * *

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **(Always On) Observe. Active. Lvl 22 [43.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 2 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 50 [1.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within two hundred meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **(Always On)Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 25 [2.1%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 150% when active. Increases object's durability by 150% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 2 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.  
-Zombie ID. Monsters: Zombies.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 2 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 12[67.2%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 140% of INT Concussive Damage. 35% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 20 Meters. Cost: 12 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **(Always On) Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 25 [1.4%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 4 per second. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **(Always On) Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 45 [2.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 5 MP. Maintenance Cost: 10 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 32 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 40 [3.9%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 140% increase in attack damage with swords. 70% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl Max. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 80% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 (60 When wearing Cloak of Deathly Midnight) [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30 (80)%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20 (70) % Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300 (400)% when active. Cost: 13 (None) MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 45 [0.8%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 55%.**

 **Awareness of Mana. Passive. Lvl Max. An elite skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **20% increase in MP recovery rate. 10% increase in total MP amount. 10% increase in magic attack. 10% increase in magic defense. 60% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **High Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 30% stronger. Uses 20% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 10 [0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

 **Mana Factory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 200% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Advanced Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl Max. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to a forth. Elemental skills damage output rises by 200%.**

 **Mana Perception (Always Active). Active. Lvl 35 [9.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 120 meters. Cost: 15 MP.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [32.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Life Drain. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Dragon Fire. Passive/Active. Lvl 40 [1.1%]. The mighty flames of the dragons of old are yours to command thanks to the high fire affinity you possess and the dragon like properties of your body. This fire is magical in nature and burns hotter than most fires of both mundane and magical origin. This skill turns normal flames created by you into dragon flames and assimilates skills that use fire. The skill grows using Fire Elemental skills and creating Fire Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 180%.  
Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skills by 50%.  
Grants immunity to Fire Elemental attacks that use flames weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister  
Spiraling Fireball  
Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon  
Red Dragon's Roar  
Iron Fist of the Red Dragon  
Flaming Claw of the Red Drago  
Scorching Wings of the Red Dragon  
Crimson Lotus  
Dragonic Fire Aura  
Fire Sword**

 **Dragon Lightning. Passive/Active. Lvl 40 [0.9%]. The powerful lightning that was harnessed by the dragons of old is yours to do with as you please due to the lightning affinity you poses and the dragon like properties of your body. This lightning is magical in nature and glows brighter and more powerful than lightning of a similar nature. This skill turns lightning into dragon lightning and assimilates skills that use lightning. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 180%.  
Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 50%.  
Grants immunity to Lightning Elemental attacks that use lightning weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated Skills:  
Lightning Spear  
Lightning Bolt  
Lightning Blade  
Pale Lightning  
Red Dragon's Lightning Roar  
Dragonic Lightning Aura**

 **Dragon Wind. Passive/Active. Lvl 20 [0.0%]. The indomitable winds created by the might flaps of the dragons of old are yours to direct due your wind affinity and the dragon like properties of your body. Wind generated by you will possess inherent draconian energy infused in it and will be more powerful than normal magical winds. This skill turns wind into dragon wind assimilates skills that use wind. The skill grows by using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Wind elemental skills by 140%.  
Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skills by 25%.  
Grants immunity to Wind Elemental attacks that use wind weaker that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Flying Swallow  
Wind Funnel  
Hurricane  
Wind Barrier  
Rasenshuriken**

 **Shadow Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 40 [2.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the darkness produced by light itself. Shadows are everywhere and they are your to command and harness. This skills allows you to materialize and manipulate shadows as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 85 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Shadows can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Shadow Affinity by 25.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Shadow Techniques by 180%.  
Decreases cost of Shadow Techniques by 75%.  
Known Techniques:  
Shadow Bind  
Shadow Murder  
Shadow Travel  
Shadow Tendrils  
Shadow Sword**

 **Psychokinesis. Active. Lvl 30 [9.0%]. The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. By imposing the power of your will fueled by the energy known as mana you can affect everything that has mass and substance. Cost: 1 MP equals 6 pound of force.**

 **Eidetic Memory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to extremely intelligent people. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.**

 **Perception. Passive. Lvl Max. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by 100%.**

 **Boosted Gear. Active. Lvl 30 [1.0%]. Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear has the ability to "** _ **Boost"**_ **which doubles the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Maintenance: 80 MP.  
Annoucements:  
Boost: Doubles the user's HP, MP, STR and DEX. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.  
Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power in a beam of raw magical power from the Jewel of the Welsh Dragon.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again until he releases another Explosion, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained.  
Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Sense Danger. Passive. Lvl 40 [8.0%]. A natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 **Human Path. Active. Lvl 1 [57.0%]. Through the ingenious use of the skill Life Drain and the skill Knowledge Absorption at the same time, the Game created a skill that allows him to drain information directly from the victim's mind. The skill allows the user to rummage through a being's mind and extract the exact information that is wanted. When the user is finished, they can decide between absorbing a person's soul, extracting it from its body and letting it join the Circle of Reincarnation or leave it within the body. Cost: 500 MP.**

 **Light Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 5 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the light that chases shadows and darkness away produced. Light is everywhere and it is yours to command and harness. This skill allows you to materialize and manipulate light energy as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 95 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Light can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Light Affinity by 15.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Light Techniques by 110%.  
Decreases cost of Light Techniques by 55%.  
Known Techniques:  
Light Spear  
Light Sword  
Light Shield  
Light Barrier  
Light Bullet  
Light Barrage  
Light Bomb**

 **Heroic Strength. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those blessed with tremendous power. The user possesses great physical strength, casually reaching beyond the limits of most men. 50% Increase to Physical Attack Damage. 50% Increase to STR related skill effects.**

 **Iron Body. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those rare few born with surpassing vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure. 50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate. 20% Decrease in Damage from physical attacks. 10% Increase to total HP amount. 10% Increase to total Stamina amount. 30% Increase to VIT related skill effects.**

 **Amazing Grace. Lvl Max. An ability given to those with tremendous mastery of their own bodies. The user possesses refined control and coordination, displaying elegance in everything they do. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects.**

 **Dual Wielding. Passive. Lvl 30 [1.3%]. Allows user to use weapons in both hands at the same time. 120% increase in attack damage while wielding two weapons. 60% increase in attack speed while wielding two weapons.**

 **Familiar. Active/Passive. Lvl Max. Through the binding of spirits, this ability allows the user to closely tie an animal to themselves, linking their souls. Once so bound, the animal's Aura reacts to changes in the user's own, responding or even mirroring it to achieve several effects. The user may call to their Familiar regardless of distance, at which point they will make their way to the needed location as quickly as possible. The Familiar is immune to all status effects that would turn it against the user and the intentions of the user may be freely conveyed. Whenever the user gains experience, the Familiar gains an equal amount of experience. The Familiar may never have a level higher than the user's. Once a Familiar is selected, it can only be changed after the death of the Familiar. Closeness with Familiar is greatly increased.**

 **Harmony. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to the few that are born with an exceptional insight into the patterns of mana and a great affinity for the elements. Elements may be combined into more complex forms through careful mixture. Elemental Affinities are equal to the average of all component Affinities. Grants resistance to Elemental Attacks. Resistance to a specific Element is equal to the average resistance to all component Elements. 50% less MP used for all Elemental attacks.**

 **Empathy. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A skill granted to those born with a natural understanding of the people around them, this ability allows one to perceive the emotions of others. The range and depth of this ability increase alongside one's Wisdom. Range: 1 kilometer.**

* * *

 **Harem**

* * *

 **Aika Kiriyuu  
Miko Katase  
Mina Murayama  
Hana Hyoudou**


	7. Sheet 7

**Status Window**

* * *

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: [Bane of the Undead]  
Status: Dragon Nephilim King [+100% HP, +100% MP, +100 to all physical stats]  
Race: Draconic Nephilim Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 36 Next Level: 1.2%**

 **DP: 2,070,000/2,070,000  
HP: 20,020/20,020 [120%] R: 22% (4404) per Minute  
MP: 11,660/11,660 [120%] R: 28.6% [220%] (3335) per Minute**

 **STR: 235 (60+ [125%] 75 + 100)  
VIT: 220 (60+ [100%] 60 + 100)  
DEX: 235 (60+ [125%] 75+ 100)  
INT: 140 (100+ [40%] 40)  
WIS: 130 (100+ [30%] 30)  
LUCK: 10**

 **Fire Affinity [Dragon Fire]: 80  
Wind Affinity [Dragon Wind]: 70  
Lightning Affinity [Dragon Lightning]: 70  
Water affinity: 40  
Earth Affinity: 40  
Darkness Affinity: 60 (70 when using Cloak of Deathly Midnight)  
Light Affinity: 60**

 **Stat Points: 28  
Money: 1854100$**

* * *

 **Skill** **Window**

* * *

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **(Always On) Observe. Active. Lvl 22 [43.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 2 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 50 [1.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within two hundred meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **(Always On)Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 35 [2.1%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 170% when active. Increases object's durability by 170% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 18 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 4 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.  
-Zombie ID. Monsters: Zombies.  
-Ogre ID. Monsters: Ogres.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 4 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 12[67.2%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 140% of INT Concussive Damage. 35% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 20 Meters. Cost: 12 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **(Always On) Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 30 [1.4%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 5 per second. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **(Always On) Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 45 [2.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 5 MP. Maintenance Cost: 10 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 32 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 45 [3.9%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 150% increase in attack damage with swords. 75% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl Max. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 80% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 (60 When wearing Cloak of Deathly Midnight) [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30 (80)%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20 (70) % Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300 (400)% when active. Cost: 13 (None) MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 45 [0.8%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 55%.**

 **Awareness of Mana. Passive. Lvl Max. An elite skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **20% increase in MP recovery rate. 10% increase in total MP amount. 10% increase in magic attack. 10% increase in magic defense. 60% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **High Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 30% stronger. Uses 20% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 10 [0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

 **Mana Factory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 200% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Advanced Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl Max. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to a forth. Elemental skills damage output rises by 200%.**

 **Mana Perception (Always Active). Active. Lvl 35 [9.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 120 meters. Cost: 15 MP.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [32.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Life Drain. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Dragon Fire. Passive/Active. Lvl 45 [1.1%]. The mighty flames of the dragons of old are yours to command thanks to the high fire affinity you possess and the dragon like properties of your body. This fire is magical in nature and burns hotter than most fires of both mundane and magical origin. This skill turns normal flames created by you into dragon flames and assimilates skills that use fire. The skill grows using Fire Elemental skills and creating Fire Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 190%.  
Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skills by 55%.  
Grants immunity to Fire Elemental attacks that use flames weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister  
Spiraling Fireball  
Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon  
Red Dragon's Roar  
Iron Fist of the Red Dragon  
Flaming Claw of the Red Drago  
Scorching Wings of the Red Dragon  
Crimson Lotus  
Dragonic Fire Aura  
Fire Sword  
Draco Meteor**

 **Dragon Lightning. Passive/Active. Lvl 40 [0.9%]. The powerful lightning that was harnessed by the dragons of old is yours to do with as you please due to the lightning affinity you poses and the dragon like properties of your body. This lightning is magical in nature and glows brighter and more powerful than lightning of a similar nature. This skill turns lightning into dragon lightning and assimilates skills that use lightning. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 180%.  
Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 50%.  
Grants immunity to Lightning Elemental attacks that use lightning weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated Skills:  
Lightning Spear  
Lightning Bolt  
Lightning Blade  
Pale Lightning  
Red Dragon's Lightning Roar  
Dragonic Lightning Aura**

 **Dragon Wind. Passive/Active. Lvl 20 [0.0%]. The indomitable winds created by the might flaps of the dragons of old are yours to direct due your wind affinity and the dragon like properties of your body. Wind generated by you will possess inherent draconian energy infused in it and will be more powerful than normal magical winds. This skill turns wind into dragon wind assimilates skills that use wind. The skill grows by using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Wind elemental skills by 140%.  
Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skills by 25%.  
Grants immunity to Wind Elemental attacks that use wind weaker that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Flying Swallow  
Wind Funnel  
Hurricane  
Wind Barrier  
Rasenshuriken**

 **Shadow Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 40 [2.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the darkness produced by light itself. Shadows are everywhere and they are your to command and harness. This skills allows you to materialize and manipulate shadows as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 85 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Shadows can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Shadow Affinity by 25.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Shadow Techniques by 180%.  
Decreases cost of Shadow Techniques by 75%.  
Known Techniques:  
Shadow Bind  
Shadow Murder  
Shadow Travel  
Shadow Tendrils  
Shadow Sword**

 **Psychokinesis. Active. Lvl 40 [2.0%]. The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. By imposing the power of your will fueled by the energy known as mana you can affect everything that has mass and substance. Cost: 1 MP equals 8 pounds of force.**

 **Eidetic Memory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to extremely intelligent people. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.**

 **Perception. Passive. Lvl Max. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by 100%.**

 **Boosted Gear. Active. Lvl 30 [1.0%]. Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear has the ability to "** _ **Boost"**_ **which doubles the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Maintenance: 80 MP.  
Annoucements:  
Boost: Doubles the user's HP, MP, STR and DEX. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.  
Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power in a beam of raw magical power from the Jewel of the Welsh Dragon.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again until he releases another Explosion, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained.  
Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Sense Danger. Passive. Lvl 40 [8.0%]. A natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 **Human Path. Active. Lvl 1 [57.0%]. Through the ingenious use of the skill Life Drain and the skill Knowledge Absorption at the same time, the Game created a skill that allows him to drain information directly from the victim's mind. The skill allows the user to rummage through a being's mind and extract the exact information that is wanted. When the user is finished, they can decide between absorbing a person's soul, extracting it from its body and letting it join the Circle of Reincarnation or leave it within the body. Cost: 500 MP.**

 **Light Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 5 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the light that chases shadows and darkness away produced. Light is everywhere and it is yours to command and harness. This skill allows you to materialize and manipulate light energy as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 95 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Light can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Light Affinity by 15.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Light Techniques by 110%.  
Decreases cost of Light Techniques by 55%.  
Known Techniques:  
Light Spear  
Light Sword  
Light Shield  
Light Barrier  
Light Bullet  
Light Barrage  
Light Bomb**

 **Heroic Strength. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those blessed with tremendous power. The user possesses great physical strength, casually reaching beyond the limits of most men. 50% Increase to Physical Attack Damage. 50% Increase to STR related skill effects.**

 **Iron Body. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those rare few born with surpassing vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure. 50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate. 20% Decrease in Damage from physical attacks. 10% Increase to total HP amount. 10% Increase to total Stamina amount. 30% Increase to VIT related skill effects.**

 **Amazing Grace. Lvl Max. An ability given to those with tremendous mastery of their own bodies. The user possesses refined control and coordination, displaying elegance in everything they do. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects.**

 **Dual Wielding. Passive. Lvl 35 [1.3%]. Allows user to use weapons in both hands at the same time. 120% increase in attack damage while wielding two weapons. 65% increase in attack speed while wielding two weapons.**

 **Familiar. Active/Passive. Lvl Max. Through the binding of spirits, this ability allows the user to closely tie an animal to themselves, linking their souls. Once so bound, the animal's Aura reacts to changes in the user's own, responding or even mirroring it to achieve several effects. The user may call to their Familiar regardless of distance, at which point they will make their way to the needed location as quickly as possible. The Familiar is immune to all status effects that would turn it against the user and the intentions of the user may be freely conveyed. Whenever the user gains experience, the Familiar gains an equal amount of experience. The Familiar may never have a level higher than the user's. Once a Familiar is selected, it can only be changed after the death of the Familiar. Closeness with Familiar is greatly increased.**

 **Harmony. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to the few that are born with an exceptional insight into the patterns of mana and a great affinity for the elements. Elements may be combined into more complex forms through careful mixture. Elemental Affinities are equal to the average of all component Affinities. Grants resistance to Elemental Attacks. Resistance to a specific Element is equal to the average resistance to all component Elements. 50% less MP used for all Elemental attacks.**

 **Empathy. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A skill granted to those born with a natural understanding of the people around them, this ability allows one to perceive the emotions of others. The range and depth of this ability increase alongside one's Wisdom.** **Range: 1 kilometer.**

* * *

 **Harem**

* * *

 **Aika Kiriyuu  
Miko Katase  
Mina Murayama  
Hana Hyoudou  
Raynare  
Kalawarner  
Mittelt**

* * *

 **Peerage**

* * *

 **King: Issei Hyoudou  
Queen:  
Knight:  
Knight:  
Rook:  
Rook:  
Bishop:  
Bishop:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:**


	8. Sheet 8

**Status Window**

* * *

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: [The King]  
Status: Dragon Nephilim King [+100% HP, +100% MP, +100 to all physical stats]  
Race: Draconic Nephilim Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 42 Next Level: 0.9%**

 **DP: 5,698,800/5,698,800  
HP: 22,770/22,770 [120%] R: 24.6% (5601) per Minute  
MP: 12,320/12,320 [120%] R: 31% [220%] (3819) per Minute**

 **STR: 262 (72+ [125%] 90 + 100)  
VIT: 246 (73+ [100%] 73 + 100)  
DEX: 260 (71+ [125%] 89+ 100)  
INT: 140 (100+ [40%] 40)  
WIS: 130 (100+ [30%] 30)  
LUCK: 50**

 **Fire Affinity [Dragon Fire]: 80  
Wind Affinity [Dragon Wind]: 70  
Lightning Affinity [Dragon Lightning]: 70  
Water affinity: 40  
Earth Affinity: 40  
Darkness Affinity: 80 (90 when using Cloak of Deathly Midnight)  
Light Affinity: 80**

 **Stat Points: 18  
Money: 98534100$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

* * *

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **(Always On) Observe. Active. Lvl 29 [43.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 2 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 70 [1.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within three hundred meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **(Always On)Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 40 [2.1%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 180% when active. Increases object's durability by 170% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 18 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 8 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.  
-Zombie ID. Monsters: Zombies.  
-Ogre ID. Monsters: Ogres.  
\- VW ID. Monsters: Vampires and Werewolves.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 8 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 12[67.2%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 140% of INT Concussive Damage. 35% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 20 Meters. Cost: 12 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **(Always On) Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 35 [1.4%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 6 per second. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **(Always On) Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 55 [2.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 5 MP. Maintenance Cost: 10 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 45 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 50 [3.9%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 150% increase in attack damage with swords. 75% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl Max. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 80% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 (60 When wearing Cloak of Deathly Midnight) [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30 (80)%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20 (70) % Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300 (400)% when active. Cost: 13 (None) MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 55 [0.8%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 55%.**

 **Awareness of Mana. Passive. Lvl Max. An elite skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **20% increase in MP recovery rate. 10% increase in total MP amount. 10% increase in magic attack. 10% increase in magic defense. 60% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **High Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 30% stronger. Uses 20% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 10 [0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

 **Mana Factory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 200% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Advanced Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl Max. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to a forth. Elemental skills damage output rises by 200%.**

 **Mana Perception (Always Active). Active. Lvl 55 [9.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 140 meters. Cost: 15 MP.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [32.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Life Drain. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Dragon Fire. Passive/Active. Lvl 60 [1.1%]. The mighty flames of the dragons of old are yours to command thanks to the high fire affinity you possess and the dragon like properties of your body. This fire is magical in nature and burns hotter than most fires of both mundane and magical origin. This skill turns normal flames created by you into dragon flames and assimilates skills that use fire. The skill grows using Fire Elemental skills and creating Fire Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 210%.  
Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skills by 65%.  
Grants immunity to Fire Elemental attacks that use flames weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister  
Spiraling Fireball  
Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon  
Red Dragon's Roar  
Iron Fist of the Red Dragon  
Flaming Claw of the Red Drago  
Scorching Wings of the Red Dragon  
Crimson Lotus  
Dragonic Fire Aura  
Fire Sword  
Draco Meteor**

 **Dragon Lightning. Passive/Active. Lvl 50 [0.9%]. The powerful lightning that was harnessed by the dragons of old is yours to do with as you please due to the lightning affinity you poses and the dragon like properties of your body. This lightning is magical in nature and glows brighter and more powerful than lightning of a similar nature. This skill turns lightning into dragon lightning and assimilates skills that use lightning. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 200%.  
Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 60%.  
Grants immunity to Lightning Elemental attacks that use lightning weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated Skills:  
Lightning Spear  
Lightning Bolt  
Lightning Blade  
Pale Lightning  
Red Dragon's Lightning Roar  
Dragonic Lightning Aura**

 **Dragon Wind. Passive/Active. Lvl 40 [0.0%]. The indomitable winds created by the might flaps of the dragons of old are yours to direct due your wind affinity and the dragon like properties of your body. Wind generated by you will possess inherent draconian energy infused in it and will be more powerful than normal magical winds. This skill turns wind into dragon wind assimilates skills that use wind. The skill grows by using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Wind elemental skills by 180%.  
Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skills by 40%.  
Grants immunity to Wind Elemental attacks that use wind weaker that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Flying Swallow  
Wind Funnel  
Hurricane  
Wind Barrier  
Rasenshuriken**

 **Darkness Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 45 [2.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the darkness produced by light itself. Shadows are everywhere and they are your to command and harness. This skills allows you to materialize and manipulate shadows as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 85 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Shadows can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Darkness Affinity by 30.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Shadow Techniques by 190%.  
Decreases cost of Shadow Techniques by 80%.  
Known Techniques:  
Shadow Bind  
Shadow Murder  
Shadow Travel  
Shadow Tendrils  
Shadow Sword**

 **Psychokinesis. Active. Lvl 50 [2.0%]. The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. By imposing the power of your will fueled by the energy known as mana you can affect everything that has mass and substance. Cost: 1 MP equals 10 pounds of force.**

 **Eidetic Memory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to extremely intelligent people. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.**

 **Perception. Passive. Lvl Max. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by 100%.**

 **Boosted Gear. Active. Lvl 48 [1.0%]. Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear has the ability to "** _ **Boost"**_ **which doubles the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Maintenance: 80 MP.  
Annoucements:  
Boost: Doubles the user's HP, MP, STR and DEX. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.  
Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power in a beam of raw magical power from the Jewel of the Welsh Dragon.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again until he releases another Explosion, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained.  
Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Sense Danger. Passive. Lvl 60 [8.0%]. A natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 **Human Path. Active. Lvl 1 [57.0%]. Through the ingenious use of the skill Life Drain and the skill Knowledge Absorption at the same time, the Game created a skill that allows him to drain information directly from the victim's mind. The skill allows the user to rummage through a being's mind and extract the exact information that is wanted. When the user is finished, they can decide between absorbing a person's soul, extracting it from its body and letting it join the Circle of Reincarnation or leave it within the body. Cost: 500 MP.**

 **Light Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 30 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the light that chases shadows and darkness away produced. Light is everywhere and it is yours to command and harness. This skill allows you to materialize and manipulate light energy as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 95 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Light can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Light Affinity by 40.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Light Techniques by 160%.  
Decreases cost of Light Techniques by 70%.  
Known Techniques:  
Light Spear  
Light Sword  
Light Shield  
Light Barrier  
Light Bullet  
Light Barrage  
Light Bomb**

 **Heroic Strength. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those blessed with tremendous power. The user possesses great physical strength, casually reaching beyond the limits of most men. 50% Increase to Physical Attack Damage. 50% Increase to STR related skill effects.**

 **Iron Body. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those rare few born with surpassing vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure. 50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate. 20% Decrease in Damage from physical attacks. 10% Increase to total HP amount. 10% Increase to total Stamina amount. 30% Increase to VIT related skill effects.**

 **Amazing Grace. Lvl Max. An ability given to those with tremendous mastery of their own bodies. The user possesses refined control and coordination, displaying elegance in everything they do. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects.**

 **Dual Wielding. Passive. Lvl 45 [1.3%]. Allows user to use weapons in both hands at the same time. 140% increase in attack damage while wielding two weapons. 75% increase in attack speed while wielding two weapons.**

 **Familiar. Active/Passive. Lvl Max. Through the binding of spirits, this ability allows the user to closely tie an animal to themselves, linking their souls. Once so bound, the animal's Aura reacts to changes in the user's own, responding or even mirroring it to achieve several effects. The user may call to their Familiar regardless of distance, at which point they will make their way to the needed location as quickly as possible. The Familiar is immune to all status effects that would turn it against the user and the intentions of the user may be freely conveyed. Whenever the user gains experience, the Familiar gains an equal amount of experience. The Familiar may never have a level higher than the user's. Once a Familiar is selected, it can only be changed after the death of the Familiar. Closeness with Familiar is greatly increased.**

 **Harmony. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to the few that are born with an exceptional insight into the patterns of mana and a great affinity for the elements. Elements may be combined into more complex forms through careful mixture. Elemental Affinities are equal to the average of all component Affinities. Grants resistance to Elemental Attacks. Resistance to a specific Element is equal to the average resistance to all component Elements. 50% less MP used for all Elemental attacks.**

 **Empathy. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A skill granted to those born with a natural understanding of the people around them, this ability allows one to perceive the emotions of others. The range and depth of this ability increase alongside one's Wisdom. Range: 1 kilometer.**

 **Knowledge Transfer. Active. Lvl 13 [6.9%]. A skill created by The Gamer through combining to existing skill. The skill allows the user to manipulate his/her own thoughts and memories and pass them to another. There is no limit to the amount of knowledge one can transfer at one time but the user has to take into account the mental abilities of the one he/she is going to transfer the knowledge to as it can be harmful to them if done carelessly. MP Cost: 250 MP.**

* * *

 **Harem**

* * *

 **Aika Kiriyuu  
Miko Katase  
Mina Murayama  
Hana Hyoudou  
Raynare  
Kalawarner  
Mittelt**

* * *

 **Peerage**

* * *

 **King: Issei Hyoudou  
Queen:  
Knight:  
Knight:  
Rook:  
Rook:  
Bishop: Asia Argento. Lvl 38.  
Bishop:  
Pawn: Raynare. Lvl 81.  
Pawn: Kalawarner. Lvl 73.  
Pawn: Mittelt. Lvl 72.  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:**


	9. Sheet 9

**Status Window**

* * *

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: [The King]  
Status: Dragon Nephilim King [+100% HP, +100% MP, +100 to all physical stats]  
Race: Draconic Nephilim Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 42 Next Level: 0.9%**

 **DP: 6,217,200/6,217,200  
HP: 22,770/22,770 [120%] R: 24.6% (5601) per Minute  
MP: 12,320/12,320 [120%] R: 31% [220%] (3819) per Minute**

 **STR: 262 (72+ [125%] 90 + 100)  
VIT: 246 (73+ [100%] 73 + 100)  
DEX: 260 (71+ [125%] 89+ 100)  
INT: 140 (100+ [40%] 40)  
WIS: 130 (100+ [30%] 30)  
LUCK: 50**

 **Fire Affinity [Dragon Fire]: 80  
Wind Affinity [Dragon Wind]: 70  
Lightning Affinity [Dragon Lightning]: 70  
Water affinity: 40  
Earth Affinity: 40  
Darkness Affinity: 80 (90 when using Cloak of Deathly Midnight)  
Light Affinity: 80**

 **Stat Points: 18  
Money: 98534100$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

* * *

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **(Always On) Observe. Active. Lvl 29 [43.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 2 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 70 [1.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within three hundred meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **(Always On)Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 40 [2.1%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 180% when active. Increases object's durability by 170% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 18 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 8 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.  
-Zombie ID. Monsters: Zombies.  
-Ogre ID. Monsters: Ogres.  
\- VW ID. Monsters: Vampires and Werewolves.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 8 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 12[67.2%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 140% of INT Concussive Damage. 35% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 20 Meters. Cost: 12 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **(Always On) Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 35 [1.4%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 6 per second. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **(Always On) Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 55 [2.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 5 MP. Maintenance Cost: 10 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 45 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 50 [3.9%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 150% increase in attack damage with swords. 75% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl Max. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 80% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 (60 When wearing Cloak of Deathly Midnight) [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30 (80)%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20 (70) % Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300 (400)% when active. Cost: 13 (None) MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 55 [0.8%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 55%.**

 **Awareness of Mana. Passive. Lvl Max. An elite skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **20% increase in MP recovery rate. 10% increase in total MP amount. 10% increase in magic attack. 10% increase in magic defense. 60% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **High Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 30% stronger. Uses 20% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 10 [0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

 **Mana Factory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 200% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Advanced Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl Max. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to a forth. Elemental skills damage output rises by 200%.**

 **Mana Perception (Always Active). Active. Lvl 55 [9.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 140 meters. Cost: 15 MP.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [32.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Life Drain. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Dragon Fire. Passive/Active. Lvl 60 [1.1%]. The mighty flames of the dragons of old are yours to command thanks to the high fire affinity you possess and the dragon like properties of your body. This fire is magical in nature and burns hotter than most fires of both mundane and magical origin. This skill turns normal flames created by you into dragon flames and assimilates skills that use fire. The skill grows using Fire Elemental skills and creating Fire Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 210%.  
Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skills by 65%.  
Grants immunity to Fire Elemental attacks that use flames weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister  
Spiraling Fireball  
Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon  
Red Dragon's Roar  
Iron Fist of the Red Dragon  
Flaming Claw of the Red Drago  
Scorching Wings of the Red Dragon  
Crimson Lotus  
Dragonic Fire Aura  
Fire Sword  
Draco Meteor**

 **Dragon Lightning. Passive/Active. Lvl 50 [0.9%]. The powerful lightning that was harnessed by the dragons of old is yours to do with as you please due to the lightning affinity you poses and the dragon like properties of your body. This lightning is magical in nature and glows brighter and more powerful than lightning of a similar nature. This skill turns lightning into dragon lightning and assimilates skills that use lightning. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 200%.  
Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 60%.  
Grants immunity to Lightning Elemental attacks that use lightning weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated Skills:  
Lightning Spear  
Lightning Bolt  
Lightning Blade  
Pale Lightning  
Red Dragon's Lightning Roar  
Dragonic Lightning Aura**

 **Dragon Wind. Passive/Active. Lvl 40 [0.0%]. The indomitable winds created by the might flaps of the dragons of old are yours to direct due your wind affinity and the dragon like properties of your body. Wind generated by you will possess inherent draconian energy infused in it and will be more powerful than normal magical winds. This skill turns wind into dragon wind assimilates skills that use wind. The skill grows by using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Wind elemental skills by 180%.  
Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skills by 40%.  
Grants immunity to Wind Elemental attacks that use wind weaker that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Flying Swallow  
Wind Funnel  
Hurricane  
Wind Barrier  
Rasenshuriken**

 **Darkness Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 45 [2.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the darkness produced by light itself. Shadows are everywhere and they are your to command and harness. This skills allows you to materialize and manipulate shadows as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 85 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Shadows can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Darkness Affinity by 30.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Shadow Techniques by 190%.  
Decreases cost of Shadow Techniques by 80%.  
Known Techniques:  
Shadow Bind  
Shadow Murder  
Shadow Travel  
Shadow Tendrils  
Shadow Sword**

 **Psychokinesis. Active. Lvl 50 [2.0%]. The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. By imposing the power of your will fueled by the energy known as mana you can affect everything that has mass and substance. Cost: 1 MP equals 10 pounds of force.**

 **Eidetic Memory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to extremely intelligent people. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.**

 **Perception. Passive. Lvl Max. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by 100%.**

 **Boosted Gear. Active. Lvl 48 [1.0%]. Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear has the ability to "** _ **Boost"**_ **which doubles the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Maintenance: 80 MP.  
Annoucements:  
Boost: Doubles the user's HP, MP, STR and DEX. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.  
Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power in a beam of raw magical power from the Jewel of the Welsh Dragon.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again until he releases another Explosion, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained.  
Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Sense Danger. Passive. Lvl 60 [8.0%]. A natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 **Human Path. Active. Lvl 1 [57.0%]. Through the ingenious use of the skill Life Drain and the skill Knowledge Absorption at the same time, the Game created a skill that allows him to drain information directly from the victim's mind. The skill allows the user to rummage through a being's mind and extract the exact information that is wanted. When the user is finished, they can decide between absorbing a person's soul, extracting it from its body and letting it join the Circle of Reincarnation or leave it within the body. Cost: 500 MP.**

 **Light Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 30 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the light that chases shadows and darkness away produced. Light is everywhere and it is yours to command and harness. This skill allows you to materialize and manipulate light energy as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 95 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Light can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Light Affinity by 40.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Light Techniques by 160%.  
Decreases cost of Light Techniques by 70%.  
Known Techniques:  
Light Spear  
Light Sword  
Light Shield  
Light Barrier  
Light Bullet  
Light Barrage  
Light Bomb**

 **Heroic Strength. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those blessed with tremendous power. The user possesses great physical strength, casually reaching beyond the limits of most men. 50% Increase to Physical Attack Damage. 50% Increase to STR related skill effects.**

 **Iron Body. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those rare few born with surpassing vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure. 50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate. 20% Decrease in Damage from physical attacks. 10% Increase to total HP amount. 10% Increase to total Stamina amount. 30% Increase to VIT related skill effects.**

 **Amazing Grace. Lvl Max. An ability given to those with tremendous mastery of their own bodies. The user possesses refined control and coordination, displaying elegance in everything they do. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects.**

 **Dual Wielding. Passive. Lvl 35 [1.3%]. Allows user to use weapons in both hands at the same time. 120% increase in attack damage while wielding two weapons. 65% increase in attack speed while wielding two weapons.**

 **Familiar. Active/Passive. Lvl Max. Through the binding of spirits, this ability allows the user to closely tie an animal to themselves, linking their souls. Once so bound, the animal's Aura reacts to changes in the user's own, responding or even mirroring it to achieve several effects. The user may call to their Familiar regardless of distance, at which point they will make their way to the needed location as quickly as possible. The Familiar is immune to all status effects that would turn it against the user and the intentions of the user may be freely conveyed. Whenever the user gains experience, the Familiar gains an equal amount of experience. The Familiar may never have a level higher than the user's. Once a Familiar is selected, it can only be changed after the death of the Familiar. Closeness with Familiar is greatly increased.**

 **Harmony. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to the few that are born with an exceptional insight into the patterns of mana and a great affinity for the elements. Elements may be combined into more complex forms through careful mixture. Elemental Affinities are equal to the average of all component Affinities. Grants resistance to Elemental Attacks. Resistance to a specific Element is equal to the average resistance to all component Elements. 50% less MP used for all Elemental attacks.**

 **Empathy. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. A skill granted to those born with a natural understanding of the people around them, this ability allows one to perceive the emotions of others. The range and depth of this ability increase alongside one's Wisdom. Range: 1 kilometer.**

 **Knowledge Transfer. Active. Lvl 13 [6.9%]. A skill created by The Gamer through combining to existing skill. The skill allows the user to manipulate his/her own thoughts and memories and pass them to another. There is no limit to the amount of knowledge one can transfer at one time but the user has to take into account the mental abilities of the one he/she is going to transfer the knowledge to as it can be harmful to them if done carelessly. MP Cost: 250 MP.**

 **Magical Pressure. Active. Lvl MAX. An intimidation skill in which the user projects their power in the form of seemingly increasing the surrounding gravity. Only beings with commendable magical power can use this skill. Cost and range varies depending on the will and magical power of the user.**

* * *

 **Harem (Daily XP)**

* * *

 **Aika Kiriyuu (2000 XP)  
** **Miko Katase (2000 XP)  
** **Mina Murayama (2000 XP)  
** **Hana Hyoudou (4000 XP)  
** **Raynare (10000 XP)  
** **Kalawarner (8000 XP)  
** **Mittelt (8000 XP)  
** **Rias Gremory (15000 XP)  
** **Akeno Himejima (13000 XP)**

 **Total Daily XP: 64000**

* * *

 **Peerage**

* * *

 **King: Issei Hyoudou  
Queen:  
Knight:  
Knight:  
Rook:  
Rook:  
Bishop: Asia Argento. Lvl 38.  
Bishop:  
Pawn: Raynare. Lvl 81.  
Pawn: Kalawarner. Lvl 73.  
Pawn: Mittelt. Lvl 72.  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:**


	10. Sheet 10

**Status Window**

* * *

 **Name: Issei Hyoudou  
Title: [The King]  
Status: Dragon Nephilim King [+100% HP, +100% MP, +100 to all physical stats]  
Race: Draconic Nephilim Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 75 Next Level: 12.4%**

 **DP: 17,449,200/17,449,200  
HP: 37,070/37,070 [120%] R: 37.4% (13864) per Minute  
MP: 20,350/20,350 [120%] R: 46.2% [220%] (9402) per Minute**

 **STR: 340 (96+ [150%] 144 + 100)  
VIT: 374 (98+ [180%] 176 + 100)  
DEX: 343 (97+ [150%] 146+ 100)  
INT: 220 (100+ [120%] 120)  
WIS: 210 (100+ [110%] 110)  
LUCK: 50**

 **Fire Affinity [Dragon-Phoenix Fire]: 110  
Wind Affinity [Dragon-Phoenix Wind]: 100  
Lightning Affinity [Dragon Lightning]: 85  
Water affinity: 40  
Earth Affinity: 40  
Darkness Affinity: 100 (110 when using Cloak of Deathly Midnight)  
Light Affinity: 90**

 **Stat Points: 183  
Money: 98534100$**

* * *

 **Skill Window**

* * *

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Mana Manipulation. Passive. Lvl Max. Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.**

 **(Always On) Observe. Active. Lvl 29 [43.2%]. Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Cost: 2 MP.**

 **Lying. Passive. Lvl 2 [28.3%]. A skill that lets you spew lies through your teeth while putting a promising act and making even you believe what you are saying is the truth. 5% chance of lie being believed.**

 **Detect Bloodlust. Passive. Lvl 70 [1.2%]. A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within three hundred meters of the targets location. It also alerts the user of the location.**

 **(Always On)Reinforcement. Active. Lvl 40 [2.1%]. By channeling mana through your body you can double your base capabilities or if you channel your mana through an object you can double its durability. Increases STR and DEX by 180% when active. Increases object's durability by 170% for 10 days when activated and used on an object. Cost: 18 MP.**

 **ID: Create. Active. Lvl 10 [0.0%]. Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.  
-Zombie ID. Monsters: Zombies.  
-Ogre ID. Monsters: Ogres.  
\- VW ID. Monsters: Vampires and Werewolves.  
\- Troll ID. Monsters: Trolls.**

 **ID: Escape. Active. Lvl 10 [0.0%]. Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Rasengan. Active. Lvl 3 [2.4%]. A close range technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. Mana is focused on the palm of the hand and is forced to spin in multiple directions while at the same time maintaining the shape of a perfect sphere. 50% Defense penetration. 1000% of INT Damage when taking a direct hit. Cost: 180 MP.**

 **Mana Blast. Active. Lvl 12[67.2%]. A close to mid-range technique developed by 'The Gamer'. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand and it is released as hand is pushed forward towards the enemy. The longer the technique goes the weaker it becomes. 140% of INT Concussive Damage. 35% chance of causing the 'Stunned' ailment. Range: 20 Meters. Cost: 12 MP.**

 **Spinning Mana Arrow. Active. Lvl 7 [7.4%]. A long distance attack skill with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin to a mana arrow. Only possible for those talented in manipulating mana. Cost: 8 MP. Max number of arrows: 4.**

 **(Always On) Iron Skin. Active/Passive. Lvl 75 [1.4%]. A defensive technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user coats their body in a layer of mana that it's absorbed into the skin passively strengthening it. The defensive properties of Iron Skin will stack up as the user keeps supplying mana into the skin. DP increases 13 per second. Cost: 20 MP.**

 **(Always On) Mana Shield. Active. Lvl 85 [12.0%]. One of the most basic defense skills using mana. Handling the energy called mana has existed for a long time, and mana shield is one among many. Blocks a portion of the damage depending on the INT and the max amount of mana the user has and the power of the attack that it's attempted to be blocked. Cost: 5 MP. Maintenance Cost: 10 MP.**

 **Weapon Creation. Active. Lvl Max. A technique developed by the gamer to create solid weapons from mana. The usefulness of this technique will depend on the knowledge and imagination of the user. Weapons created through this skill will not have a set durability but instead will remain for as long as the user keeps feeding mana to the weapon created. Cost: 18 MP per weapon. 4.5 MP per minute to maintain weapon created.**

 **Flash Step. Active. Lvl 90 [3.0%]. A technique developed by 'The Gamer' based on past experiences. The user focuses mana on their legs and takes a step as he releases the built up mana in a bursts making them reach incredible speeds for as long as that step reaches. With enough experience the user can easily break the sound barrier with this technique. Cost per step: 1 MP.**

 **Sword Mastery. Passive. Lvl 80 [3.9%]. Allows user to freely handle any type of swords. 180% increase in attack damage with swords. 90% increase in attack speed with swords.**

 **Physical Endurance. Passive. Lvl Max. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 80% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

 **Stealth. Active/Passive. Lvl 10 (60 When wearing Cloak of Deathly Midnight) [0.0%]. Stealth is the one of the bases of combat. If you can go through your enemies undetected then it's half of the battle won. You only have to hit them to put them down for good. Passively increases perception of surroundings by 30 (80)%. When actively using Stealth chances for being detected decrease by 20 (70) % Critical Hit ratio are augmented by 300 (400)% when active. Cost: 13 (None) MP.**

 **Taunt. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. You know when to be an asshole to rile up your enemies into attacking you and make foolish mistakes. Taunted enemies will gain a boost of 100% in their strength but will make stupid mistakes in their anger. Cost: 4.5 MP.**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat. Passive. Lvl 80 [31.2%]. Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Increases STR and DEX by 80%.**

 **Awareness of Mana. Passive. Lvl Max. An elite skill that allows the user to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.** **20% increase in MP recovery rate. 10% increase in total MP amount. 10% increase in magic attack. 10% increase in magic defense. 60% increase in MP related skill effects.**

 **High Mana Capacity. Passive. Lvl Max.** **An elite ability given to the few users that are born with a very exceptional ability to handle mana. Mana Based attacks are 30% stronger. Uses 20% less mana for all abilities.**

 **Knowledge Absorption. Active. Lvl 3 [34.2%]. A skill that allows the user to use mana to directly absorb the knowledge from any written source. The time spent to absorb the knowledge depends on the amount of knowledge and the amount of mana used. Cost: Depends on the user.**

 **Meditation. Active. Lvl 90 [0.1%]. Through continuous inner focus, a skill to sharpen focus, order thoughts, and increase clarity of mind and awareness of body was created. Passively increases VIT, INT and WIS by 110%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active. The more skills are used while meditating, the faster the skill will grow.** **Warning: Cannot be activated during combat.**

 **Mana Factory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: 200% increased MP regeneration.**

 **Advanced Elemental Knowledge. Passive. Lvl Max. You have reached a deeper understanding of yourself and the world around you and through that understanding you have learned to instinctually harness the elements of wind, fire, lightning, earth and water. Elemental skills cost is reduced to a forth. Elemental skills damage output rises by 200%.**

 **Mana Perception (Always Active). Active. Lvl 70 [9.0%]. Every living being has mana and through continuous experience you have learned to detect and understand the flow of mana of all living individuals into the environment around them. Range: 210 meters. Cost: 15 MP.**

 **Water Convergence. Active. Lvl 1. [32.0%]. Water is fluid and you have learned that one can only direct it, never truly control it. It flows and it follows the directions given but water never obeys. Gathered into a compressed sphere the water within it will follow instructions as long as mana is supplied. Cost: 60 MP. Maintenance: 100 MP.**

 **Earth Spike. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Earth is strong and unyielding but you have managed to tame it in order to call forth its strength to aid you in battle. This skill allows you to create spikes made of the soil you are standing on. Cost: 25 MP per Spike.**

 **Life Drain. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0%]. Technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force. It absorbs the target's life force and adds it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

 **Dragon-Phoenix Fire. Passive/Active. Lvl 90 [1.1%]. The mighty flames of the dragons of old are yours to command thanks to the high fire affinity you possess and the dragon like properties of your body. This fire is magical in nature and burns hotter than most fires of both mundane and magical origin. This skill turns normal flames created by you into dragon flames and assimilates skills that use fire. The skill grows using Fire Elemental skills and creating Fire Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 320%.  
Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skills by 90%.  
Grants immunity to Fire Elemental attacks that use flames weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Fire Twister  
Spiraling Fireball  
Brilliant Flame of the Red Dragon  
Red Dragon's Roar  
Iron Fist of the Red Dragon  
Flaming Claw of the Red Drago  
Scorching Wings of the Red Dragon  
Crimson Lotus  
Dragonic Fire Aura  
Fire Sword  
Draco Meteor  
Phoenix Charge  
Flare  
Wings of the Phoenix  
**

 **Dragon Lightning. Passive/Active. Lvl 80 [0.9%]. The powerful lightning that was harnessed by the dragons of old is yours to do with as you please due to the lightning affinity you poses and the dragon like properties of your body. This lightning is magical in nature and glows brighter and more powerful than lightning of a similar nature. This skill turns lightning into dragon lightning and assimilates skills that use lightning. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 300%.  
Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 80%.  
Grants immunity to Lightning Elemental attacks that use lightning weaker than that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated Skills:  
Lightning Spear  
Lightning Bolt  
Lightning Blade  
Pale Lightning  
Red Dragon's Lightning Roar  
Dragonic Lightning Aura**

 **Dragon-Phoenix Wind. Passive/Active. Lvl 70 [0.0%]. The indomitable winds created by the might flaps of the dragons of old are yours to direct due your wind affinity and the dragon like properties of your body. Wind generated by you will possess inherent draconian energy infused in it and will be more powerful than normal magical winds. This skill turns wind into dragon wind assimilates skills that use wind. The skill grows by using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind elemental skills.  
Increases damage of Wind elemental skills by 280%.  
Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skills by 70%.  
Grants immunity to Wind Elemental attacks that use wind weaker that of a Dragon's.  
Assimilated skills:  
Flying Swallow  
Wind Funnel  
Hurricane  
Wind Barrier  
Rasenshuriken  
Wind Wheel  
Tornado**

 **Darkness Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 75 [2.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the darkness produced by light itself. Shadows are everywhere and they are your to command and harness. This skills allows you to materialize and manipulate shadows as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 85 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Shadows can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Darkness Affinity by 50.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Shadow Techniques by 240%.  
Decreases cost of Shadow Techniques by 80%.  
Known Techniques:  
Shadow Bind  
Shadow Murder  
Shadow Travel  
Shadow Tendrils  
Shadow Sword**

 **Psychokinesis. Active. Lvl 97 [2.0%]. The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. By imposing the power of your will fueled by the energy known as mana you can affect everything that has mass and substance. Cost: 1 MP equals 19 pounds of force.**

 **Eidetic Memory. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to extremely intelligent people. This allows for the one given the ability to recall everything they perceive with an accuracy of 100% percent.**

 **Perception. Passive. Lvl Max. With great brain capability comes the increase in efficiency of all human senses. Sight, Hearing, Taste, Touch and Smell increase by 100%.**

 **Boosted Gear. Active. Lvl 67 [1.0%]. Also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, it has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, residing within it. The Boosted Gear has the ability to "** _ **Boost"**_ **which doubles the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds. Maintenance: 80 MP.  
Annoucements:  
Boost: Doubles the user's HP, MP, STR and DEX. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.  
Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power in a beam of raw magical power from the Jewel of the Welsh Dragon.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again until he releases another Explosion, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Burst: This announcement is called when the Boosted Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained.  
Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.  
Enhanced Forms:  
Scale Mail. Also known as the **_**Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor**_ **, is the Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear which creates a Red Dragon Armor with green jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities. When active, the user can double their power without the 10-second time limit, this also applies to later forms. Cost: 3000 MP.**

 **Sense Danger. Passive. Lvl 60 [8.0%]. A natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 **Human Path. Active. Lvl 1 [57.0%]. Through the ingenious use of the skill Life Drain and the skill Knowledge Absorption at the same time, the Game created a skill that allows him to drain information directly from the victim's mind. The skill allows the user to rummage through a being's mind and extract the exact information that is wanted. When the user is finished, they can decide between absorbing a person's soul, extracting it from its body and letting it join the Circle of Reincarnation or leave it within the body. Cost: 500 MP.**

 **Light Manipulation. Passive/Active. Lvl 60 [0.0%]. There cannot be light without darkness as there cannot be darkness without light, and yet, you thrive in the light that chases shadows and darkness away produced. Light is everywhere and it is yours to command and harness. This skill allows you to materialize and manipulate light energy as if they were physical constructs of the world. Set Cost: 95 MP. More MP can be used to make techniques stronger. Light can merge with Elemental Skills to make them more powerful.  
Increases Light Affinity by 50.  
Increases efficiency in damage and defense of Light Techniques by 190%.  
Decreases cost of Light Techniques by 80%.  
Known Techniques:  
Light Spear  
Light Sword  
Light Shield  
Light Barrier  
Light Bullet  
Light Barrage  
Light Bomb**

 **Heroic Strength. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those blessed with tremendous power. The user possesses great physical strength, casually reaching beyond the limits of most men. 50% Increase to Physical Attack Damage. 50% Increase to STR related skill effects.**

 **Iron Body. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to those rare few born with surpassing vitality. The user possesses a body with great resistance to harm and unending strength to endure. 50% Increase to Stamina recovery rate. 20% Decrease in Damage from physical attacks. 10% Increase to total HP amount. 10% Increase to total Stamina amount. 30% Increase to VIT related skill effects.**

 **Amazing Grace. Lvl Max. An ability given to those with tremendous mastery of their own bodies. The user possesses refined control and coordination, displaying elegance in everything they do. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects.**

 **Dual Wielding. Passive. Lvl 70 [1.3%]. Allows user to use weapons in both hands at the same time. 200% increase in attack damage while wielding two weapons. 110% increase in attack speed while wielding two weapons.**

 **Familiar. Active/Passive. Lvl Max. Through the binding of spirits, this ability allows the user to closely tie an animal to themselves, linking their souls. Once so bound, the animal's Aura reacts to changes in the user's own, responding or even mirroring it to achieve several effects. The user may call to their Familiar regardless of distance, at which point they will make their way to the needed location as quickly as possible. The Familiar is immune to all status effects that would turn it against the user and the intentions of the user may be freely conveyed. Whenever the user gains experience, the Familiar gains an equal amount of experience. The Familiar may never have a level higher than the user's. Once a Familiar is selected, it can only be changed after the death of the Familiar. Closeness with Familiar is greatly increased.**

 **Harmony. Passive. Lvl Max. An ability given to the few that are born with an exceptional insight into the patterns of mana and a great affinity for the elements. Elements may be combined into more complex forms through careful mixture. Elemental Affinities are equal to the average of all component Affinities. Grants resistance to Elemental Attacks. Resistance to a specific Element is equal to the average resistance to all component Elements. 50% less MP used for all Elemental attacks.**

 **Empathy. Active. Lvl 25 [0.0%]. A skill granted to those born with a natural understanding of the people around them, this ability allows one to perceive the emotions of others. The range and depth of this ability increase alongside one's Wisdom. Range: 1.1 kilometer.**

 **Knowledge Transfer. Active. Lvl 13 [6.9%]. A skill created by The Gamer through combining to existing skill. The skill allows the user to manipulate his/her own thoughts and memories and pass them to another. There is no limit to the amount of knowledge one can transfer at one time but the user has to take into account the mental abilities of the one he/she is going to transfer the knowledge to as it can be harmful to them if done carelessly. MP Cost: 250 MP.**

 **Magical Pressure. Active. Lvl MAX. An intimidation skill in which the user projects their power in the form of seemingly increasing the surrounding gravity. Only beings with commendable magical power can use this skill. Cost and range varies depending on the will and magical power of the user.**

 **Regeneration. Active. Lvl 1 [0.0]. A skill The Gamer stole from Riser Phenex the moment he was killed. The skill allows for the Gamer's MP to start automatically heal injuries the Gamer has suffered, by increasing the amount of HP the Gamer's has, since that is how the Gamer's health is monitored. Cost: 1 MP spent equals 1 HP regained.**

* * *

 **Harem (Daily XP)**

* * *

 **Aika Kiriyuu (2000 XP)  
Miko Katase (2000 XP)  
Mina Murayama (2000 XP)  
Hana Hyoudou (4000 XP)  
Raynare (10000 XP)  
Kalawarner (8000 XP)  
Mittelt (8000 XP)  
Rias Gremory (15000 XP)  
Akeno Himejima (13000 XP)**

 **Total Daily XP: 64000**

* * *

 **Peerage**

* * *

 **King: Issei Hyoudou  
Queen:  
Knight:  
Knight:  
Rook:  
Rook:  
Bishop: Asia Argento. Lvl 50.  
Bishop:  
Pawn: Raynare. Lvl 81.  
Pawn: Kalawarner. Lvl 73.  
Pawn: Mittelt. Lvl 72.  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:  
Pawn:**


End file.
